Carte À Jouer
is the former Dominion of the Third Region: Binah. Summary Carte was the previous Dominion of Binah, but with the emergence of the White Queen, was forcefully ousted from her position and driven into hiding. She had been planning to rebel against the White Queen, and was pleased to meet Kurumi Tokisaki and her companions, seeing as they provided opportunity for a rebellion grow numbers and gain traction. Appearance Described as mysterious, Carte is a woman with “sharp and beautiful” looks.Date A Bullet 3 ○Maze Prison She wears androgynous garments that include a top hat, masquerade mask and cape that represent what a magician would wear. This outfit is coupled with a white sleeveless blouse, with the buttons on it representing each suit of playing cards. She also wears a small tie, and baggy trousers with a belt, highlighted by a heart-shaped buckle. Her gloves look similar to what a poker dealer may wear at a casino. Carte has short scarlet-colored hair cropped at her chin with a small, low hanging ponytail. She also has red eyes, nearly identical in color to her hair. Notably, Carte has two markings on her face: a blue teardrop on her left cheek and a yellow star on her right cheek. Personality Carte is an eccentric Quasi-Spirit with a flair for quirkiness. She is mentioned to be somewhat foolish, and has a formal, exaggerated manner about her that is reminiscent of a magician or street performer. During her time as Dominion, Carte created Binah to be a refuge and safe space for harmless or pacifistic Quasi-Spirits, much like how Yesod is a haven for those who do not wish to fight, and served as a shield to hide and protect them from danger.Date A Bullet 3 ○Maze Prison Carte appears to care deeply for her cards, those created from her Unsigned Angel’s ability. She cries when they perish, despite them being able to be resurrected, and states that she wants them to all have memorable traits, in order to make it easier for her to remember those who laid down their lives for her. She is relatively affectionate with them as well, notably stroking their hair when talking about them or generally treating them with kindness and respect.Date A Bullet 3 ○Maze Prison Carte’s care extends to her goals as well. She shares the same goal as any other Quasi-Spirit- finding a reason to live- but she also wants to regain control of Binah to vanquish the White Queen and prevent the Neighboring World from falling into turmoil under her absolute rule.Date A Bullet 3 ○Suspects However, upon being mentioned to look lazy by Hibiki (with agreement from her cards), it was revealed that Carte also wishes to reclaim the title of Dominion so she can freely study magic and return Binah to the place it once was. Carte’s desire to reclaim her title is also driven by her pride, having expressed distaste and shame from being ousted from her position by the White Queen.Date A Bullet 3 ○Suspects When addressing others, Carte uses a friendly, familiar tone, with a veneer of exaggeration. Despite being on unsteady terms with Hibiki, Carte addresses her with respect, but doesn’t attempt to hide her mistrust otherwise. Carte treats Kurumi with the utmost respect, and pledges her subservience to her fearlessly and adamantly, though this initially made Kurumi uncomfortable.Date A Bullet 3 ○Maze Prison For Carte, Kurumi as the 3rd Spirit is like God; although, her feelings toward her are not as fanatical as what the Empty have towards the White Queen. Her pride and aspirations to be Kurumi's most loyal follower sometimes drives her into a bickering match with Hibiki, who also claims herself to be the closest to Kurumi. History Background While she was the Dominion of Binah, Carte used the authority of time and shadows to hide weak Quasi-Spirits that sought refugee, gaining a reputation in the Neighboring World as a person that would offer asylum to those in need. However, after being defeated by the White Queen, Carte went into hiding. Pushed into a corner, Carte used her remaining 5% Dominion Rate to create a hiding spot within Binah, looking for an opportunity to strike back. Around this time, she met and befriended Cistus while she was still a prisoner of the White Queen. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet 3-5 Powers and Abilities Unsigned Angel: |Sōsei Giga|lit = Caricature Creation }} Weapon: Playing Cards As a 3rd-type Quasi-Spirit, Carte is relatively weak when it comes to physical confrontations. Just like Kurumi, she prefers a more trickster fighting style rather than fighting directly. By using her Reiryoku, Carte can transform her playing cards into pseudo-life forms that serve as her soldiers. Because they are created from her Reiryoku, there is a limit to the amount she can create. The cards are 2 dimensional beings, varying from the four different types of playing cards: spades, hearts, clubs, and diamonds. They can slip through the thinnest cracks and are nearly completely immune to certain attacks, such as a falling ceiling trap that would have crushed anyone beneath. While the cards soldiers are very lively, they are not alive. From Carte's explanation, many 3rd-type Quasi-Spirits have the ability to create bodies such as shadows or dolls, but they are nothing but puppets. Even though Carte's trump soldiers can talk, in principle it is more like a programmed response rather than real personality. Even so, Carte tries to give a unique personality to each of her card soldiers, usually by giving them stereotypical/trademark words at the end of their sentences. This way she can easily remember everyone who has perished for her.Date A Bullet 3 ○Maze Prison But because the cards always act very dramatically and narrowly escape death, Carte actually feels her emotion drying from growing tired of the supposedly emotional "last moments." One of her cards, the Ace of Spades, who is stranded with Hibiki in Hod after a failed attempt to escape, seems to develop a stronger personality through its time interacting with Hibiki and Kurumi, and from being exposed to their Reiryoku. Carte also stated that her Astral Dress was high in defensive power. Quotes *(To Kurumi Tokisaki) “Then, I will become your support and serve as your limbs. For you, who is regarded as an existence equivalent to God in our region." Date A Bullet Volume 3 ○Maze Prison *(To Hibiki Higoromo) “But can Hibiki-san easily win? Wouldn't that be a simple matter? No problem, my friend, I believe in you~" Date A Bullet Volume 3 ○An Elegant Time for Hunting *(To her cards) “Hey, give me back my tears! Give them back! Why do you guys have to make me cry every time you say goodbye?!" Date A Bullet Volume 3 ○An Elegant Time for Hunting *(To Hibiki Higoromo) "Ah, that’s right! I want to live studying magic all day long!" Date A Bullet Volume 3 ○Tokisaki Kurumi and Tokisaki Kurumi and Tokisaki Kurumi *(To Kurumi Tokisaki and Yui Sagakure) “Hahaha! March to the battlefield! Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! You’re looking at Tokisaki Kurumi’s number one servant, Carte À Jouer!” Date A Bullet Volume 5 ○Eternal Bond Trivia *Carte À Jouer is French for playing cards. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quasi Spirit Category:Dominion